Inner Conflict
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: A talk with the mysterious N after his battle with Skyla rattles Touya's beliefs R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything Pokemon related just the words below._

_First story for this category so expect some mistakes etc._

_Enjoy_

**~*#PKMN#*~**

'_They say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete and hurt each other's Pokemon'_

Shaking his head in frustration, Touya just could not get the words from the enigmatic King of Team Plasma out of his head.

Was what N said true? Were they all just harming their Pokemon just to prove they were a better Trainer than others? If he was right, then Touya reckoned he should just return to the nearest Pokemon centre and release all his Pokemon back into the wild. Yet doing so, he would be throwing away part of himself with each one he released.

While he was still new to being a trainer, having only left Nuvema just a few months ago, he had captured and raised quite a few Pokemon seeing each and every one of them as someone he could not see being without. He had thought that he had done well to raise them, making sure they were alright after every battle and congratulate or console them depending on the outcome be it against Trainer's or wild Pokemon.

They were more to him than just tools as N put it, for lack of a better word, they were his friends cherished just as much as Bianca and Charden and he loved them all quirks included.

And yet, what was the point of it all, if all he was doing was just hurting them for his own gain?

There was only one way to settle this, to end this conflict of his that was tearing him up inside more than his first Gym Battle where he foolishly pitted his starter Pokemon against the Gym Leader's despite the type difference not being in his favour. In movements honed and fluid from extensive use, Touya threw the six red and white spheres from his belt into the air where they opened and released the six friends he had chosen to take with him on the latest leg of his travels throughout the region.

Within seconds of the short light show, Touya was now standing before a yellow and purple spider, a walking three legged boulder, a red gorilla with burning eyebrows, a white and light blue bear cub, a brown and grey feathered gamebird and a large green snake. Each and every one of them were staring at Touya in confusion which was a given seeing as they were all summoned from their Pokeballs yet were the only ones in the clearing as far as any of them could see.

While the plan was sound in his mind, Touya found that speaking it was a lot harder even without his throat suddenly drying up. It was just a simple question he wanted to ask them yet the effects of the answer would definitely make or break him.

"I…um…ah…" Sighing in frustration at his own nervousness, Touya took a deep breath before all but blurting it out. "Am I hurting you guys?!"

Eyes widened, for those who had them, among the Pokemon as they stared at their friend and master as if he was not making sense to them which was more than likely.

"I mean…would you guys rather be free again and not be forced into fighting?" Touya elaborated seeing the added confusion on their faces, including Bouldore's despite looking like a rock with a hole in the middle. "You're getting hurt because of me and…I want to know if you hate me for-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off when something supple and slender slapped him right across the face leaving him sprawled on the ground as he clutched his now red and very sore cheek.

"THAT HURT!" He snarled as he sat back up again only for his anger to disappear as the culprit for the vine print on his cheek rose to her full height as she glared down at him as if he had just hurt her feelings.

The rest of Touya's Pokemon kept back. They knew that, out of all of them, Serperior had been with Touya the longest making her the unofficial Alpha and Omega of the Trainer's Pokemon. Throughout his entire adventure, she alone had not left his side when he deposited and withdrew Pokemon and had been with him through thick and thin, the ups and downs from the moment she had met him as a Snivy. Were a Connoisseur to evaluate their bond, it could be described nothing short of inseparable.

So naturally, when Touya voiced his concerns, the regal snake had not hesitated in the slightest to shut him up forcefully with Vine Whip and give him the eye- not the patented Glare or Leer used on those immune to her Attract, but a stern stare all the same- silently telling her Master, Trainer and best friend what she thought about his question.

Finally backing down from the staring contest, Touya bowed his head in shame at the silent lecture he was being given. With that one look, Serperior had conveyed the words he had been all too desperate to hear: they did not mind getting hurt for he was always there to make sure they were fine afterwards; they did not mind battling for him for even in defeat, he was proud of them for giving their best; they knew that he would always be there form them when needed and they would gladly be there for him when he needed them like just now.

"All of a sudden…that attack feels like it should hurt a lot more" He sniffed keeping his head down as he quickly wiped his eyes to remove the tears that were beginning to well up. "Thanks guys…and sorry"

No sooner had he gotten the words out did Touya suddenly find himself disappearing beneath his Pokemon as they gathered around him in a group hug so that only his laughter could be heard as he struggled to get out from their grasp. Eventually, the Trainer and his Pokemon separated allowing Touya to finally stand up and recall his Pokemon and hit the road once more with a confident smile firmly in place.

As his footsteps faded in the direction of Twist Mountain, a lone person stepped out from behind a nearby tree his black cap shading his grey eyes from the mid-day sun. He was sorry for casting this shadow of doubt over the young Trainer, but the end results were better than he had expected.

"Is it you who is lucky to have such wonderful Pokemon, or are your Pokemon blessed to have you as their Trainer?" N asked to the wind as he stared after Touya's form well off in the distance. "The bond between you and your Pokemon, Touya, if only there were more like you out there…"

**~*#PKMN#*~**

_How was that? Be blunt and honest please._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
